moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Allied Missions/Act One
|Text=Edit this tab}} Red Dawn Rising Hungering for revenge, the Soviets launch a full-scale invasion on the United States of America. The Peacekeeper network has been shut down under mysterious circumstances and the only thing stopping the Soviets is a mere ocean. Eagle Fly Free The Allied Air Force Academy in Colorado Springs has been captured by numerous Soviet forces, crippling Allied air superiority. The Americans send in their top operative, Special Agent Tanya, to retake the campus. Road Trippin' Latin Confederation's Jaguar Tanks are approaching from the south, pushing up through Mexico. The American armored forces are still battling Russian tank divisions, leaving the defense of the border up to a squadron of Stormchild fighters and a group of brave soldiers. Heaven and Hell The Soviets have captured an American naval base in Florida as a part of their invasion plan, severely limiting Allied marine activities along the East Coast. A strike team is deployed in order to weaken the Soviets in the region and retake the harbor. Bad Apple Contact with the Allied troops is inexplicably lost during an attempt to reclaim New York City from the Russian forces. A special team is dispatched to investigate the situation, reestablish communication, and assist if necessary. Beautiful Mind The Soviets are deploying more Psychic Beacons in order to subjugate their enemies. While trying to discover why the devices' influence is expanding, the Allies locate a structure that enhances mind control and launch a desperate attempt to destroy it. Hammer to Fall With the help of their Japanese allies in the Pacific Front, the Americans insert Special Agent Tanya near a base believed to be part of a uranium supply route for the Russians in order to infiltrate and destroy the mining facility on Sakhalin Island. Wrong Side Using intel gathered from Sakhalin Island, the Allies have discovered the location of several Soviet ICBM launchers holding the entire world at gunpoint. The European Alliance scrambles to destroy the launchers before they can be used against them. Zero Signal In an attempt to quickly isolate the European Alliance from any outside help, the Soviets capture an old but essential communications array. Now the Allies must go head to head against the Soviets before they are overrun by the enemy forces. The Gardener Contact with several Japanese scientists affiliated with the Paradox Project was lost after China invaded their country. A taskforce is deployed to locate the Kanegawa Scientists and safely evacuate them before the Chinese forces find them first. Panic Cycle Due to complications during the relocation of Japanese scientists working on the Paradox Project to Germany, the Allies have no choice but to escort the scientists to the SteinsTech Lab through the Black Forest occupied by the Russian and Chinese forces. Sunlight The Allies set up a Gladius Defense System capable of intercepting and destroying ICBMs before they impact. The Soviets launch a massive assault to destroy the system in a bid to conquer the United Kingdom once and for all. Category:Browse